User talk:SuperTiencha
=2009= Hi Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the File:Aska.gif page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- OpenBSDWiki (Talk) 07:19, October 9, 2009 I want to help! I honestly would love to see this site as much more important than it is right now. For now I am thinking that we should build this site to be the more user friendly non-version specific wikia and let Elecbyte's wiki cover the less user friendly stuff and be more version specific. As far as recommendations I think creating a simple way to view other categories, such as sub-categories like Category:Street Fighter Characters and documentation (for pages like M.U.G.E.N versions and others to help explain how to create your own and what version for). Ultimately, I am still pretty new here and don't know the best way to go about doing things like that (or even if it is possible). However if you can think of a way I could help feel free to tell me!Mevido 23:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE-Rename categories Sure but I don't know how (non-destructively), could you do it for me or tell me how?--Mevido 00:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) On a side note there are well over 350 Pokemon characters so although linking the categories is a good idea merging them is probably not. Mevido 00:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Mevido 00:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style I did what you asked. (By the way are you planing on creating the pages for all those Street Fighter Characters, because all that red looks really bad) Mevido 02:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Good Job *Thanks for adding to the ken article the added pictures look nice. Also good job with the reorder, it seems like an obvious move to me now (wish I had come up with it) to put the mvc sections before the cvs and pocket variant. Under the Super Combos/Super Arts section found here it appears ken is not in mvc1. --Mevido 18:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Good job I guess, I am not entirely sure that a users category is necessary (especially since the best way to get to it is from a user page) but I do see some use for it. Also how do you want it to be filled out... Logged in active users, users in general, or is this going to be one to just ignore as you handle it? --Mevido 17:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand that actually I haven't been all that busy on the site (still more than most though) and am going to be a lot less active here shortly, because I am going to be making three different M.U.G.E.N characters (Mao from the Disgaea 2 remake, Prinny from Prinny Can I Really Be The Hero?, and a custom based on some one I know). I have to make the last one and the first two would improve the presentation. Do you know of an effective way of creating custom sprites at a decent quality quickly? --Mevido 22:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) =2010= Mugen wiki moving The new location is themugendb.co.cc. Please register a new account there. OpenBSDWiki 05:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : never mind OpenBSDWiki 23:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Want rollback rights? Do you want rollback rights? OpenBSDWiki 15:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Psst! I've got Template:Infobox character, Template:Infobox stage, Template:Infobox motif and Template:Infobox project, good luck tweaking them! I'm here to aid you too.The new infobox is on trial on Alex and One Piece: Grand Line Bout. --OpenBSDWiki 02:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your adminship request: You are now accepted. Use responsibly! OpenBSDWiki 23:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you interested in the Answers site? I got Angela to change our Wikianswers widget to query our own Answers site. Do you want to be admin of that? OpenBSDWiki 20:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure - Slayer25769 04:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. OpenBSDWiki 23:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) WTF? You're spamming my email with "Check out the latest changes to Whatever by Slayer25769". I guess Wikia's at fault for "following pages". OpenBSDWiki 01:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Set your wikia account to not send you e-mails everytime sonething is being done. - Slayer25769 01:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Some news We need your view on an important issue about MUGEN 1.0 and this wiki. Come here. delivered by an bot BSDBot 03:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving. With all the great work I've done; I must leave. Good luck. ΩpenBSDWiki 19:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I've moved mosted of the leftover stuff to the new site I've got most of the left over stuff from here to the new page, and plus added a new page featuring Mr Bear and gave some characters extra infoboxes, since there are extra versions of some of the characters. (such as Link and Cloud,) (to this site http://mugen.wikkii.com/wiki/Main_Page ) which wiki to use well, since almost everything here is at on Wikkii and Power to the People! has removed all of my stuff from Shoutwiki since he says he'll import everything, I say we use Wikkii for the time being. =2011= Janus Dios Can you please delete the "Janus Dios" page once and for all? It has been flagged for deletion several times now, but the so called Janus Dios keeps posting the same content over and over again. That page it's not about a character nor MUGEN, only posted under the pretext of being about "private characters"; even if said characters did exist, it's important to note that the person in question is widely known in the Spanish-speaking community for making crappy edits without permission of the original authors, being banned in many forums and communities because of that. Long story short, the content posted here being nothing more than ideas (badly written up, by the way), a fanfic, that is more akin to a personal blog or the like. And Wikis, with their encyclopedic purpose, are not meant for that type of content. -- 21:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi there iam still learning on how to fix my page i think i got it all set up however i need a little help when you have time to show me how to add it to the rest of that Categories i want to make it look nice not shitty like some people post it took me a while to find out how to do it like the rest of the people but iam a slow learner so if you can fix it up just a bit for me and show me how i would be greatful this is my first post since most people dont have lord zedd yet Hello Are you still here sir? Metalkong1 00:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Combat This is a 2d fighter game like Mortal Kombat or something right? I usually prefer something 3dish like Little Fighter. +y@talk 09:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me by telling me how to make a person or a new edited. :This game is more like Street Fighter. The games engine seems to be influenced by Capcom vs. SNK 2 the most. In order to make characters you have to use a program. If you look on youtube there is a lot of tutorials that can help you or atleast give you an idea on how to create a character. If your new to the game though, you should start by downloading some characters and stages already made by others. - SuperTiencha (talk) 04:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC)